


first kiss

by wishingonly (wendlaswound)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, they work in a froyo shop, this was another tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendlaswound/pseuds/wishingonly
Summary: Based on the "I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth" prompt





	first kiss

It wasn’t until she had pinned Ilse up against the wall, their faces less than a breath apart, that Wendla wondered what the heck she was doing. That, or Ilse’s lips were hypnotizing her.  _You are not worthy to kiss… you are not…_

Maybe it was Ilse’s lips, or maybe it was the fact that they were in a freezer and still wearing their Yo-Yo-Yogurt uniforms.

“Wendla?” Ilse said softly. Wendla could tell she was near shivering, most likely from the cold rather than Wendla’s romantic wooing.

“Mhm?” Wendla answered, still in a daze.

“Are you gonna kiss me or can we please move to a less arctic climate?”

“Oh, right.”

Wendla shuffled away, awkwardly, of course, and they retreated from the freezer. Once Wendla had closed the door, she froze, in the “paralyzed” sense of the word. “What just happened?”

“What?”

“Did I really just shoved you up against a grimy wall and put you in the position to kiss you passionately and I didn’t?”

“Uh, yeah. I think you did.”

Wendla turned and glared at the freezer.  _Psychedelic bitch. Look at what you’ve done._

When she shifted back to Ilse, she covered her face with her hands, wondering if she was dreaming. “Uhhhhhhh.”

“Wendla? Are you breathing alright?”

“No.”

She didn’t see it, but she felt Ilse grip her shoulders. “Breathe.”

“No. I don’t deserve to live.”

Ilse’s laugh could have melted the yogurt supply for a decade. “Okay, you’re being a bit dramatic right now. I’m going to put mop away and close the registers, and then we can leave. Alright?”

Wendla must have made some sort of sound that vaguely resembled an affirmative, because Ilse’s hands left her and she stood alone for several minutes, all the while wondering if she could legally change her name before she turned eighteen. And buy a car. And move to Canada.

Ilse finished their closing duties, her hands returning and gently guiding Wendla to the door, removing her dumb baseball cap and slipping her coat around her shoulders. Wendla kept her face covered, even when the cold night air slipped beneath the coat. At one point or another, Ilse had stopped moving.

“Wendla.”

“Hm?”

“Please look at me.”

“I can’t.”

Sigh. “Yes, you can.”

“…”

“At least move your hands.”

Wendla did, though her eyes remained closed.

At first, Ilse kissed her so softly Wendla just thought it was the wind. Then Ilse’s warm hands slipped around her waist and Wendla felt a shiver go down to her toes.  _Oh._

Wendla reached up to lock her arms around Ilse’s neck, trying to pick up where she left off before. She was moments away from dragging her fingers through Ilse’s hair as their kiss grew more intense, but Wendla’s senses snapped back at her full force and she pulled away instinctively.

“Wait, wait, wait.”

“What now?” Ilse teased, slightly exasperated but her lips tugged into a small smile. It took everything in Wendla to not kiss her again.

“So this is a reciprocated thing? Like, this is a two-way street I’m walking down?”

For the first time in probably as long as Wendla had known her, Ilse blushed. Wendla couldn’t quite see the flush through the dim lights of the parking lot, but Ilse tipped her head, the empty air between them warming.

“Yeah. Yeah, it is. How long…?”

“Like, five months.”

“Six months.”

“ _Six months?_  You’ve wanted to kiss me for  _six months_  and you haven’t?! My lips have been ready!”

Ilse laughed again and Wendla didn’t know if she would make it home alive. The butterflies were surely going to eat their way through her stomach.

“You had just as many opportunities as I did.”

“Oh. I suppose that’s fair.”

“… So what now.”

There was a foot of space between Wendla and Ilse as they stood, the night slowly hugging them since their arms were kept at their sides. How tired Wendla was was slowly catching up with her, and she felt her back hunching over. She didn’t know how she would drive home.  _Loud music. And one last kiss._

“…we, uh…”

“…we go to IHOP tomorrow. I’ll pick you up at nine?”

Wendla blinked. “Yeah. I guess that works.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“So… I’ll see you then.”

“Yeah.”

It was awkward this time, but Wendla leaned forward, lightly brushing Ilse’s lips with hers. It was nowhere near as passionate as her previous attempt, but it was still warm. Genuine and shy.

“Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.”

Wendla drove home, still convinced that it was all a dream. She didn’t sleep that night, thinking only of pancakes and Ilse’s laugh.


End file.
